motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Motors (Type 2)
Halloween was six months ago already, and La Mort and her friends are back to haunt you! You have to help them or they'll never leave you alone! Are you ready to remember the chills of the past? Stage 1: Ghosts of The Past You have been summoned to '''La Mort's castle!' Better get there quickly!'' Objective: *Build 2 Berliner Donk to unlock the race *Win the symbol of peace You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race Cars Available: *Berliner Donk (4 ) *Green Tempest (5 ) *Vessel F-Team (6 ) Rewards: *2 *5 *5,000 Stage 2: Lionize Me Remember when you trashed '''La Mort's car?' She remembers and she won't let it go!'' Objective: Build and donate 1 Road Lion Rewards: *3 Mystery Cards *Artie Monster Imp Stage 3: Monster Racing Some punks stole '''La Mort's clean robes,' and she wants you to retrieve them!'' Objective: *Build 6 Artie Monster Imp to unlock the race *Loot 3 La Mort dress ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race Cars Available: *Artie Monster Imp (8 ) *Space Rescue (10 ) *Green Koloss (12 ) Rewards: *3 *10 *10,000 Stage 4: Knok Knok La Mort's friends''' want cool cars too! You better obey or you'll be in trouble!'' Objective: Build and donate 1 HighKnock Rewards: *15 *Fire Muscle Stage 5: Undead Rising Now '''La Mort' wants to bring more friends, back from the dead, so '''collect their bones! Objective: *Build 10 Fire Muscle to unlock the race *Collect 6 Skulls You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race Cars Available: *Fire Muscle (10 ) *Tank Copter (12 ) *Zombie Truck (15 ) *Green Koloss (18 ) Rewards: *5 *15 *50,000 Stage 6: Birthday Souvenir << Wrong info >> Objective: Build and donate 1 La Calèche Rewards: *15 *Nosica Stage 7: Rust in Peace One of '''La Mort's' buddies needs a new set of sarcophaguses to sleep in! We better get to it!'' Objective: *Build 10 Nosica to unlock the race *Collect some coffins ! You have 30 minutes to win the items. If you fail to win the items in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race Cars Available: *Nosica (15 ) *Koi Koi (17 ) *Green Meteorite (? ) Rewards: *10 *20 *5M Final Stage: Pimpin' in Death << Wrong info >> Objective: Build and donate 1 Pimperator Build and sell some La Calèche to get parts for Pimperator Rewards: *30 *4 Mystery Cards Mega Battle: Pimpin' Intensifies The more '''pimp cars' we make, the better! It's show time!'' Objective: Donate more Pimperator to raise your rank Rewards: 20 to 6,000 and 100 to 3,000 depending on rank. Special Workers * Thorkes * Crowgrin * La Mort Event Cars *Berliner Donk *Road Lion *Artie Monster Imp *HighKnock *Fire Muscle *La Calèche *Nosica *Pimperator Past Events *26 October 2014 Category:Special Event